In the installation and repair of various plumbing systems, it is usually necessary to pressure test the system for leaks before the system is placed in service or returned to service. In this regard, it is known to install in the plumbing system a test fitting which provides for introducing pressure water or the like into the system to pressure test the various fittings of the system for leakage.
Certain prior art types of test fittings are available which provide for filling and pressurizing the system upstream of the fitting using a so-called hose bib, faucet or valve connected to the fitting and connectable to a source of pressure water. Certain types of prior art fittings are also known which require relatively large and complicated structures and large ports for removing plugs, bladders or diaphragms of types which are substantially rigid or operable to be pressurized to block the plumbing system so that fluid may be introduced into the system for the leakage test. Releasing fluid to flow out of the plumbing system after the test is complete can be somewhat difficult with prior art systems and may result in the likelihood of fluid spillage before the port through which the rigid plug, diaphragm or bladder is removed can be closed.
Accordingly, there has been a need to provide an improved plumbing system test fitting of the general type discussed hereinabove. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides an improved test fitting for leakage testing of plumbing systems. In particular, the invention provides a test fitting which is inexpensive, relatively compact, is left intact as part of the plumbing system and which does not cause any restriction to fluid flow through the system nor add any substantial expense to the system.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a plumbing system test fitting is provided which includes a body for receiving respective ends of plumbing conduits in sealed relationship therewith, the body including two spaced-apart, lateral, closable ports. One of the ports is adapted for connection to a faucet or so called hose bib for filling the plumbing system with fluid, usually water, and the other port is adapted for removal of a flexible, collapsible diaphragm which closes over a through passage or bore of the fitting and blocks the flow of fluid out of the system during leakage testing. The second port may be of relatively small diameter and is easily closeable with a small diameter threaded plug once the diaphragm has been removed. During installation of the test fitting, the diaphragm is placed within the fitting and is retained therein by a sleeve member. A generally flexible lanyard or pull member is attached at one end to the diaphragm, extends through the relatively small diameter lateral port and is preferably connected to a pull ring at its opposite end.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, several embodiments of flexible diaphragms are provided which are configured to be relatively easy to rupture when a lanyard or pull member is forcibly pulled to remove the diaphragm from the test fitting. However, the diaphragms are able to withstand substantial hydrostatic pressure to enable leakage testing of the plumbing system upstream of the fitting. Still further, the test fitting may be installed either horizontally, vertically or at any inclination needed for testing a plumbing system.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, a plumbing system test fitting is provided which is configured such that, upon rupture of the flexible diaphragm and withdrawal of the diaphragm from the fitting, an insignificant amount of fluid at most is xe2x80x9cspilledxe2x80x9d through the lateral diaphragm exit port.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the above mentioned features and advantages of the plumbing system test fitting of the invention together with other important aspects thereof upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawings.